Chaos Magic
by Ladelle
Summary: In a battle that he can't win alone, Sasuke summons a powerful demon that he may not be able to resist...in more ways than one. NaruSasu Oneshot


**Chaos Magic**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating: **M**  
**

**Comments:** A birthday gift for Allys...that I've finally managed to complete. You can find a link to the unedited version on my profile and also at the bottom of this entry.

Thank you Ivvymoon for beta-ing. I'll love you for forever.

* * *

**Chaos Magic**

"You're asking me to sign a pact with the devil," Sasuke said warily, and he pulled his elbow onto the oak table in front of him, resting his chin on it, his eyes narrowed in thought. His father stood like a statue before him, towering almost as high as the lowest ceiling beam. His lips were turned downward into an expression that was effortlessly demanding.

"A pact you shouldn't be hesitant to make," he said, and his tone was grating. He was dressed in his finest traveling robes, rich purple camlets that did little to hide the bulging muscles underneath. Gold fastenings created hems on the pressed fabric, and military tokens shimmered with glory on a smooth run of collar that swept down over the middle-aged man's chest.

Sasuke didn't break his resolve as he stared up at the towering figure, contemplating the request. He took in a cautious breath. "Father, demonology isn't something to take lightly," he said carefully, and his father interrupted with a brute step forward.

"Which is exactly why you're the one who will perform it," cold logic supplied. The king had already resolved on making Sasuke follow his instructions, or at least he had every intention of staying until his youngest son agreed. "Not only are you my son, you are the most gifted magi in the Fire Nation. A nation you _owe_ your allegiance to—and more importantly, a _brother_ you owe your loyalty to."

Sasuke frowned. His eyes drifted away from the aggressive stare that was his father's, and he traced the indents of the work table beneath him. Blotches of ink smeared its surface, and tiny, copper sigils were burned into the chipped cherry oak. It wasn't a surprise to him that his father had come on Itachi's behalf. It was the way their family worked—the father and first son ruled a vast empire whilst the younger son picked up where they were forced to leave off.

But now, they were at war. And for some reason, Sasuke's father had decided that invoking one of the nine vessels of hell was the easiest route to success.

"I won't let you refuse." The tone of the older man's voice was exigent and unyielding, and Sasuke found himself standing, his own wool cloak tumbling like a waterfall of navy blue to the floor beneath him. He pulled his arm from a billowing sleeve to press a slender finger against his temple, feeling irritated at the request.

"The Grimoire has no problems educating magi on how to call forth demons," he stated, lowering his tone to match his father's seriousness. "On the other hand, it says absolutely nothing about how to send them back. Demons long for freedom, father—they will not obey humans as easily as you seem to think."

There was a pregnant pause before his father's eyes became dangerously direct, his lips even curling to match the eager frustration building in his mind. He was king, after all, and not used to being turned down. And Sasuke had lived his entire life in an academy for alchemy and magic, far enough from the loving breath of his parents that otherwise would have made him feel obligated to the man before him.

"I'm sure you can figure something out." The older man was drawing their conversation to a close, leaving Sasuke with no way out. "Itachi will be arriving here by nightfall, and after his welcoming ceremony, I expect you to be prepared."

There was only the leather-laden clap of boots against hardwood as Fugaku Uchiha turned heel and left the small study, leaving Sasuke staring at the place he had been, eyes dimmed, a headache beginning to assault his senses. He glanced to the windowpane beside him, squinting as the early afternoon sun hazed in like a lazy spirit, warming a bookshelf to the side of him.

He stepped over into the warm rays of light and thumbed over an encyclopedia of incantations, wondering if there was any type of spell of subdual strong enough to control a demon. He frowned, knowing he'd have to come up with one on his own. His father would have his head if they didn't have a demon by the end of the night, and while calling them forward from hell wasn't all that unheard of, every intelligent magi knew it was foolish.

He settled the gigantic text on his worktable, enjoying the silence of his private study in the home he had managed to create far from the bustle of rampant villages and the shorthand reach of his father and older brother. He preferred being alone, lost in his thoughts and theories, focused and intent on everything magical and challenging.

He let his finger trail down a familiar, tattered page and re-read a few entries about restrictive spells before glancing over to his cabinetry to see if he had all that he needed for the spell. Sasuke always had too many supplies, so his search was only to satisfy the brief curiosity in his head.

He closed the encyclopedia and shoved it to the side, pulling up a small manual his father had brought from Itachi. He flipped it open, almost completely uninterested if not for the words his father had spoken when he had handed it over.

_Itachi already knows what he wants._

The book had popular demon myths listed along with scribbles from his father about what sort of creature Sasuke was supposed to invoke. Powerful, merciless, frightening—they were all words jotted inside the small leather-bound notebook.

Sasuke snorted.

In the realm of demons, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He tossed the book into a waste basket under his desk and turned towards his cabinets, reluctant to begin. It wasn't that he doubted his skills; he just had a strange feeling building in his gut.

* * *

"Just where _is_ Sasuke?" His mother's voice was skeptical as he kept himself hidden behind the dark curtains of the Fire Palace, an entire party happening in the room behind him while he played witness to the event. He had grown into a man that was expected to be straight-laced and proper—a man he most _certainly_ was—but it didn't help inspire him to join boring social events.

They were always the same. The same people, the same conversations, the same overbearing expectations. He only attended when something was expected of him, such as tonight. And he most always ended up on the tiered balcony of the main dance hall, cleverly hidden behind towering russet curtains, arms folded, deep in thought.

"Little brother."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, not entirely surprised he had been discovered by Itachi. He hadn't seen his older brother in quite some time, but he wasn't the type to jump forward into a hug. He figured hand delivering a demon was enough of a sign of affection.

"Itachi." It was as formal as he intended for it to sound, and he took in features that looked strikingly similar to his own—black hair, curled to frame an angled face—strong jaw and slender figure. Only Itachi was known for his fencing skills, so Sasuke was sure he had more muscles and brute strength rippling under his expensively clothed appearance.

"You're always hiding," Itachi stated, and he stood beside Sasuke, hidden from the public eye as well, and leaned back against the stone wall behind them. Sasuke straightened his garbs, much different in appearance from his brother. He had rune staves tracing the sleeves for extra protection, and a bright red collar—one meant to imply dominance over demon-folk, curved around his neck.

The party was beginning to die down, and Sasuke could hear his father advising people to head to their quarters, all because of the ceremony that was to take place. It had to be private and hidden and secretive. And only the royal family could be involved.

"Are you nervous?" his brother asked, and Sasuke could hear a smirk in his tone.

"Of course not," Sasuke stated. He waited a moment before speaking again. "I'm just wondering why anyone would trust _you_ with a demon."

His brother laughed, and it made Sasuke feel a bit more relaxed, memories of their childhood flooding him. Despite the fact his older brother had been favored, Itachi had always been the person Sasuke wanted to be. He had been a father when Fugaku wasn't around and had made efforts to visit the Magi Academy more often than even his own mother.

In reality, Itachi was probably the only person Sasuke would trust with a demon under his wing, but he had no intentions of saying that out loud.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Itachi said, and it wasn't anything Sasuke had expected to hear. His eyes only widened for a second though before they settled, and from within the dance hall, his father's voice was deep and commanding.

"Now both of my boys have vanished," he was grumbling. "And on such an important night."

Itachi ran a comforting hand across Sasuke's shoulder and pulled himself forward, hinting that it was time for both of them to go. Sasuke followed after turning his vision sideways, knowing that his brother could read him like a book. Itachi knew that Sasuke trusted him, and he also knew that his brother had a great deal of faith in him.

"There you are." Sasuke's mother looked decadent in an extravagant gown, and she smiled kindly before Fugaku raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"You've become quite the recluse," he noted, and Sasuke didn't respond, only walked past the older man towards the main hallway. It was his way of implying they needed to get started, and he heard his father bid his mother goodnight before following him.

He had prepared one of the chakra-shelled cellars of the castle for bringing forth the demon, and he wasn't surprised when his father's eyes bulged at the way the room appeared. His brother even seemed impressed as Sasuke closed the door behind them, locking them inside, because his eyes danced along the symbols Sasuke had etched across the walls, floor and ceiling.

He had placed a small table in the middle with the incantation he had written, and he cleared his throat before rearranging a few bottles of wine and bowls of herbs. He turned to his father and brother and raised an eyebrow. "Father, you should stand back. Itachi, stand over the life sigil." He pointed to a scribble on the floor, and Itachi moved to stand over it.

"I'm using an old fashioned form of binding," he explained, and Itachi nodded. "You need to be the one who declares yourself master," he finished, and Itachi's eyes narrowed in understanding.

His father looked excited from the back of the room, and Sasuke pristinely ignored it. His father was naïve, but thank the gods, Itachi was not.

He turned to face the book beneath him and ran his finger across the page, taking a deep breath before he began the incantation. He poured wine into a small bowl along with a few of the herbs he had ground together and poured the concoction around his altar, creating a full circle. The words that left his lips were in the language of spirits, a language unknown to normal mortals. The longer he spoke, the more powerful his words became, and he could feel the energy in the room building around him.

The symbols he had carved around the room began to glow bright red as he felt his breathing catch in his lungs; the power he was calling beginning to feed off his own. He could feel his own energy seeping from his being, and a breeze started to swirl beneath him. He was opening a passageway now, and his hands gripped the table as something jerked his consciousness forward.

_Who are you…?_

Sasuke clenched his eyes closed, his mouth still moving automatically with practiced words flowing out in spell-worthy poetry. He was now in the place between worlds, and he had already found a demon.

"Come with me," he bit out, halting his spell to urge the beast out. In his mind's eye, he was surrounded by flames and red bursts of bubbling energy. He swallowed his nervous anxiety. There was no room for fear, because fear led to mistakes. He couldn't afford any mistakes.

_Oh? You're offering me freedom…?_

"Under binding," Sasuke stated, and he felt his energy clashing with the one in front of him. It was intoxicating; stealing his breath. His legs felt weak as the words enveloped him, and his heart jumped a thousand times in one minute as that blue and red energy surged through his veins, feeding a part of him he hadn't known existed.

_Mmmm…_

Sasuke wasn't sure what happened next. The invisible beast rushed forward towards him, and Sasuke's eyes flew open, his hands burning against the text of his incantation. He felt his consciousness yanking the demon forward out of wherever it was he had found it, and he hurried to read the last bits of the invocation.

Wind was screaming around him, and Itachi was calling his name. The book beneath him burst into flames, huge flames that didn't burn with heat but with an icy rush of pure power. He spoke the last words and clenched his eyes closed, feeling the rune markings on his cloak sizzle around him, doing their job in protecting him.

And in an instant, the whole sensation was over. The room was as silent as a graveyard, and as papers and leftover magic settled, Sasuke stumbled backwards, that strange energy still coursing through his veins. His brother caught him, and Sasuke glanced around.

"Where is it?" His father rushed forward, tearing his vision across the room, eyes wide. Itachi squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Sasuke," his father's voice was loud and overbearing, "is…is _that_ it?"

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and squinted his eyes at what his father was referring to. And his eyes narrowed.

A fox.

A young and tiny fox, a brilliant shade of red tinged with gold. Its eyes were cunning and mischievous, and Sasuke felt disbelief overwhelm him.

A _fox_ had taken so much out of him? That tiny creature had exhausted his body and mind?

He struggled to his feet and out of his brother's grasp.

"No…"

He couldn't believe it. And he could have sworn the fox grinned at him before charging forward and jumping up at him. He held out his hands in defense, but the fox settled on his shoulder and sat perched, content and completely unthreatening.

"It's…a fox?" Itachi reached a hand up to the creature, and it snapped at him. It made Sasuke jump, feeling awkward with a demon fox happily seated on his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Fugaku was furious, and the fox growled. Sasuke was as confused as he was.

"I…I'm not sure…" he said, and his father narrowed his eyes.

"Was this intentional? Did you summon _that_ because you were reluctant to obey me?" His nostrils were flaring, and Sasuke glanced over to Itachi who had stepped in front of him in defense.

"Sasuke wouldn't intentionally defy you," he said. His father glanced between them before growling and storming out of the room, agitated and beyond calming down.

Itachi paused a minute before he turned, his own eyes solemn. "Although Sasuke, if you didn't want to do this, you could have told me…"

Sasuke blanched. Itachi believed what his father had said? He narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi, when I pulled forth a demon, it was powerful. I don't know anything about this fox." He clenched his teeth in agitation as the fox nuzzled his head.

Itachi's expression calmed, and he nodded, but Sasuke could see that he was still in disbelief. He frowned, and Itachi glanced towards the door. "I'm going to go calm down father," he said, and he stalked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Sasuke stared at it before a voice shocked him out of his concentration.

"It's about time." The fox's weight disappeared from his shoulder, and Sasuke grimaced when something forced him backwards against the cool stone wall. He groaned as his back slammed against it, and suddenly, there was a heat against him—and a hand pressed against his chest, holding him in place.

"And what exactly am I bound to do?"

Sasuke eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what was happening. The fox had…transformed…into a human. Into a _man_—a man his age. Tanned skin was taut around a lean body, muscled and attractive. Bright blue eyes were holding him captive, making the tempo of his heartbeat accelerate and his muscles weaken.

"W-what?" he managed.

The man in front of him shook his head, making wild blond hair fall haphazardly around his face. The figure grinned.

"Don't tell me I get to choose…?"

Sasuke reached his hands down to grip the one flat against his chest, and his eyes widened when soft lips crashed against his. His head pressed against the rough wall behind him, his scribbled incantations forming bumps that stung as he was forced against them. The problem was alleviated, however, when the firm hand of the demon swept through his hair, pulling him in closer, a fire growing between them that he wasn't sure he could douse.

The hand on his torso sank lower, searching for the seam of his over-cloak. Sasuke hissed as warm hand found his terry-cloth blouse underneath, the fabric so thin that the flesh of the demon in front of him nearly burned his skin. He managed to reach forward and grab the demon's hand, his senses finally kicking in.

Shoving the fox-demon backwards, Sasuke tried to calm the pure excitement running through his veins, both from fear and innate curiosity. He rushed towards the door but was beaten to it, the muscular and very naked figure of a fox-turned-human blocking his way.

"You're running way?" Blue eyes were entertained, although Sasuke could see that they were also trying to read him and his actions. "But _you_ called me here_._"

Sasuke stopped at those words and instantly regretted calling forth anything. Now that his senses were returning, he could feel the same inherent power he had felt during the summoning—a rush of energy pooling around the form before him.

"You…" Sasuke struggled to regain his composure. He was the most talented magi in the modern world, and it was embarrassing to be so distracted by the demon he had summoned. The power seeping from him made Sasuke feel intoxicated, and his eyes locked on cherry lips that curved into a smirk.

"I, what?"

Tanned fingers found their way back to Sasuke's cloak, although this time they traced the rune etchings that graced the billowing collar. He looked fascinated and…_hungry._

"I am the High Magi of this country. I—" He was distracted by that finger traveling lower, and lower and _lower _still…"—and I am binding you to this country and its king."

The finger halted, outlining one of Sasuke's rune symbols for protection, before that head tilted up, catching Sasuke's eyes again. "Are you the king?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head, although his vision kept darting down to the place the blond's hand had paused.

"I don't want your king." He made circular motions around the symbol until it started to glow beneath his touch. "I want _you._"

Sasuke watched, entranced, as the lettering for protection slowly began to fade away, the demon simply willing it with his own power. It made Sasuke's throat go dry—to think that he had released something so powerful as to overcome a _rune_ symbol.

He wanted to move away, but instead, he placed his forefinger on the demon-beast's forehead and pooled the strongest subdual spell he could remember.

"Hold," he said firmly, and to his surprise, the blond hissed and jumped back, holding his hand against his head in a pained manner. Sasuke watched as a few symbols formed where his finger had been and wondered if his magic had worked. Blue eyes assaulted him, and ruby lips thinned.

"Oi, that _hurt_, you!" The demon fox lunged forward towards him, that hungry look and aura feeding the room again, but Sasuke stood his ground.

"Don't touch me," he said, and to his surmounting gratitude, the demon stopped mid-step, bound by the spell Sasuke had so cleverly placed. He breathed deep and smirked when the blond looked confused, glancing around as if to see invisible wires holding him into place.

"Hey," he said, before glancing back up to Sasuke. "Hey, let me go!"

Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him, and he let his muscles loose their stiffness. He had found a way of self defense. "No. I am the one who summoned you, as you said. Therefore, you will answer to me."

Blue eyes narrowed, and the demon frowned, making Sasuke feel even more confident in his abilities. He stepped forward and walked past the figure, reaching into a cabinet to pull out a blanket. He fully intended on showing his father and brother that the night had not been a waste. He turned to the fox, moving now because the holding spell was beginning to fade.

There was no way he intended to tote a naked half-demon around the castle during the moonlight hours of night. The fox frowned, however, and didn't accept it.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Sasuke stared, still extending the blanket towards the stranger. He was unconvinced, knowing that demons could be very deceitful and were known to lie most of the time. He shook the blanket with emphasis.

"_You_ are the one who called me," the demon said.

Sasuke snorted. "And that is why you will obey me. Take the blanket."

Blue eyes looked clever. "I am bound to _you._"

"And that is why you will obey me," Sasuke repeated, not missing a beat.

"_You_ are the only one who can see me, you bastard," the demon stated, and as Sasuke opened his mouth for a clever rebuttal, he suddenly paused.

"I—what?"

There was a pause as the fox demon came closer as the hold spell completely faded, although Sasuke didn't step backwards or feel threatened. He held his ground, staring the figure straight in the eyes, lamenting the fact he was shorter by about an inch.

"The nine-tailed demon doesn't answer to a nation; he answers to _one_ person," he explained, "and that _one_ person is you. _You_ are the one who called me here and the only one who I will make any pacts with." There was a pause, and the demon spoke again.

"My name is Naruto. And it's been centuries since there has been someone powerful enough to summon me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stared in disbelief. The _nine_-tailed demon? The most powerful demon in existence was standing directly in front of him. He didn't believe it.

"You're a liar." The words fell unconsciously, and the demon named Naruto smiled.

"Want me to tell you a secret?"

Sasuke stared, not sure of how to answer. Luckily, the blond continued without one.

"Your subduing spell is a good one," the demon commended, "but like any human spell, it can only affect the human side of me." He turned towards Sasuke, that same hungry look of carnal need saturating the peaceful expression on his face, and Sasuke spoke to subdue him again.

"Don't touch me."

Naruto smirked. Sasuke stared. Why was he smiling like that?

And then it hit him.

Naruto was frozen in place, staring at him intently, that same smile turning his features dark and sensual. But still, something had _entered_ Sasuke. That's the only way he could think to put it. Something—an aura, a power, an energy—was climbing through his veins, racing like electricity along a cable wire. It shocked him into stumbling back against the wall, his breathing hastening as he felt his skin tingle and his legs tremble, all of that energy coursing through him, pausing and gathering in his groin. He flushed.

"What are you—"

"You're so cute, trying to pretend that if I can't touch you, I can't _touch_ you," Naruto said, and Sasuke gasped when he felt a heated arousal spike through his body, his hands searching for someplace to grip—something to hold onto.

"S-stop it—"

"You're going to be begging me to touch you."

The words were like gasoline to the fire building in Sasuke's gut, and he groaned when he felt heat flush his skin, aware of his obvious arousal beneath the lengthy magi robes. He struggled to even his breaths and clenched his eyes closed, wondering how a demon could be capable of such a primitive torment.

A door opening. A rush of cool air.

"Sasuke, I wanted to—"

Everything was lost. Sasuke fell to the floor in a heap. Trembling, the leftover energy freckled over his nerves like icy-hot pricks of pin-point needles. His thighs and abdomen clenched at the loss of feeling—the unseen _touches_—completely void of anything physical that had been bringing him close to an embarrassing climax.

He forced his vision up to where the voice had come from and frowned to see that it was his brother. And Itachi was staring down at him with concern.

"What happened, little brother?"

Sasuke took in a few breaths and glanced around, the human figure no longer there. A small fox sat where it had been though, staring at him, a gleam in his mischievous eyes.

_You're the only one who can see me._

Sasuke flushed as he shot up from the floor, rushing past his brother to hide the evidence of what had just happened. He heard the fox trotting behind him and bit his tongue.

* * *

Sasuke slammed a hand onto his desk for the third time, staring willfully out of the window before him as he tried to organize his thoughts. He had known that summoning a demon would cause trouble, but by 'trouble,' he had expected a powerful sort of chaos. _This_ though, this _Naruto_, was something he would never had predicted.

He clenched his fist to stifle the numbing pain of his action and bit his lip, trying to come up with some sort of solution. He had managed to call the most powerful known demon into existence and didn't want to waste the opportunity. His father and brother were depending on him, even if the prospect of compromising some of his pride was at stake.

The fox had been pawing at his door for nearly an hour before he had finally caved and pulled open the door to his quarters. It had been his bedroom during his childhood, when he had been better known as the 'younger prince'. Now it merely served as place to sleep for him on the few occasions he found himself at the castle he had grown up in.

The little fox trotted in, and Sasuke closed the door, watching in awe as red bubbles protruded like a fiery fog from the animal, transforming him into the human form Sasuke had seen not an hour before. He had managed to avoid the creature in an attempt to sort his thoughts. On this occasion, however, the demon named Naruto looked more irritated than amused.

"I don't like being ignored," he almost pouted, and Sasuke settled with his back against the door, taking in the demon now that his mind had calmed somewhat. He could think rationally now. He could handle it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You said that I am the person you would answer to, correct?"

Blue eyes became hidden by dark lashes as the demon blinked, having not expected that question. The look of surprise was soon replaced by a look of curiosity as an eyebrow rose. "You _are_ the one who summoned me."

"So even if I told you to follow someone else, you would only obey my commands?" Sasuke felt like a child with his questions, but demons were a new arena for him. He didn't want to be naïve; he wanted to know every outlet of his responsibilities as the one who had summoned the demon in front of him.

Naruto nodded, albeit with boredom. "_You_ are the one—"

"—who summoned you, yes, you've said that." Sasuke's voice was clipped as he interrupted, not wanting to hear the phrase again. The demon frowned.

"Why would you want to hand me over anyway? I can satisfy any request…any _desire_…" His blue eyes sparkled dangerously. "It's a mystery why you would give _this_," he motioned to himself, his fingers cleverly tracing the chiseled curve of his muscled torso, "to an old man."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying to decide just what 'old man' the demon was referring to. His inner contemplation was answered when Naruto finally pulled his arms across his torso, folding them, his head tilting upward slightly in thought. "He's grumpy too. And not too bright. He couldn't even sense my power in my fox form."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That was my father." It took a great effort on his behalf to ignore the fact the blond demon was very naked in front of him, but he was an adult. A mature one at that. He kept his eyes as high as he could force himself to do. "Itachi is taking over the crown. I would want you to obey him."

There was a pause between them, and Naruto seemed to have figured out who Itachi was. He was still frowning. "No. I'm all yours." His voice was low and made Sasuke's hairs stand on end, an unconscious excitement bolting through him and fading with the comment.

"And you'll do whatever I say?" Sasuke's voice was low and skeptical.

Naruto smirked. "Let's hear what you _want_, first…" His voice sounded as though he was ready to discuss business.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, grateful that he was no longer as intimidated as before. "I want you to defend this nation in the upcoming war."

The comment hung in silence as Naruto stared at him, his expression turning much more thoughtful than Sasuke would have ever expected. Those cerulean eyes had become sharp and keen, and Naruto's full lips had turned downward in contemplation. After a heavy pause, the demon responded.

"Wars aren't my thing."

The comment was so casual, it was nearly noncommittal, and the blond-haired demon turned around, apparently fascinated by the trinkets that lined oak dressers behind him. Sasuke glared.

"What do you mean, they 'aren't your thing'? You're the most feared demon in existence!"

Naruto twisted his head around and frowned, his hands playing with a music box half-heartedly. It let out a few notes but not enough to hint a melody.

"I've fought enough wars to know that they bring more harm than good," he said seriously, and Sasuke found his fists clenching. Hearing such _human_ thoughts made him feel vaguely bitter, especially because he himself didn't think highly of war. But he owed his allegiance to his country, and he owed this demon to his father.

"It doesn't matter what you think," he said disdainfully. "What matters is that I summoned you and that you are bound to me. If I ask you to do something, it should be in your nature to obey."

Naruto ran his hand along the long curve of the desk, seeming to enjoy the smooth sensation underneath his fingers. He didn't seem bothered by Sasuke's comment, or even tempted to respond.

Sasuke frowned.

"You are _bound_—"

"It's true that I am now connected to you." The words were of the utmost simplicity. "But…it's obvious that you don't want a war."

Sasuke was prepared to shoot back a reply, but his lips stayed closed. He couldn't argue with that fact, although how the demon had read him so easily, he couldn't guess.

"You don't know me well enough to know what I do and don't want."

The demon had made his way towards Sasuke's four-post bed, and his fingers darted out across the silk, his tanned and toned body looking more than provocative as he slid over the fabric. He ran his fingers across the material and nuzzled it with his cheek before opening an eye towards his summoner.

"This feels nice," he decided, and he let his skin curl over the soft and smooth fabric. Sasuke blushed and drifted over to his armoire, yanking it open and withdrawing a loose pair of slacks and a cotton shirt. It was embarrassing to see another man writhing around on his bed, even if it _was_ a demon.

"Put this on," he commanded, and Naruto glanced up at him skeptically. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I can't talk to you when you're—"

Sasuke lost his train of thought when Naruto rolled onto his back and pulled himself up, leaving nothing to the imagination as he snatched the clothes from Sasuke's hands.

"Naked?" the demon supplied.

Sasuke kept his back turned as he heard Naruto shuffling around and decided that a demon probably didn't know how to put on human clothes. After a long period of time and growing impatience Sasuke turned and was pleasantly surprised to find that Naruto had managed to figure it out.

"That's better," Sasuke almost sighed in relief, and Naruto shrugged. "I looked fine before, I think." He examined himself in the armoire mirror, holding up his arms to get a better impression of the new attire.

"It's not appropriate for humans to be naked and rolling around on other people's beds," Sasuke deadpanned, and the demon glanced over to him. Sasuke would have mistaken him for a palace worker if it weren't for the immense globe of energy that seemed to emanate from him, making his body glow with a sort of life Sasuke hadn't known demons from hell could own.

"When I was a human," Naruto said thoughtfully, "rules like that didn't exist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to straighten out the creases in his bed linen. "Don't say stupid things." There was no way he could have been human.

"You don't believe me?" he asked. "All demons were humans first. Why would you summon something you know nothing about?" Sasuke was surprised when Naruto looked concerned and curious as to how he knew so little about the pact he had made through summoning. It made him feel nervous, even if he still dared to dream he had the upper hand.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed and stared up at the demon, his lips growing thin at the insult. And despite the fact he knew better than to make a demon angry, he spoke out of spite. "What I _do_ know is that you have to answer to my bidding," he said firmly, although even that he wasn't sure about.

All of the books he had ever read about demon summoning said very little about the actual contract between a magi and his servant. And in fact, Sasuke had begun to wonder if it was the other way around. In all honesty, he couldn't imagine why a powerful demon would obey a human, even if that human had brought him to the mortal world.

Sasuke blinked when two hands slid onto the fabric on either side of his hips, and the demon's face was inches from his own. He tensed when the figure before him leaned lower, his essence soaking up Sasuke's sanity like an unearthly sponge. He felt his lips part when Naruto spoke.

"Stop fooling yourself. You don't want war." His breath smelled like peppermints and churned chocolate, and Sasuke inhaled it with an insatiable greed he couldn't seem to control. "What do you _really _want from me?"

The feeling was overwhelming. It was creeping back inside of him again, forcing him backwards as the nine-tailed demon climbed on top of him, heated, feverish, demanding. Sasuke felt his breathing hasten, coming out as puffs between his parted lips, his entire body tingling as the flesh brushed against flesh.

Through half-lidded eyes, the magi saw Naruto's head lowering, coming closer to him, eyes undressing eyes, lips seeking lips…or maybe Sasuke's body had hoped for that, because when Naruto's forehead settled against him, a rush of energy flooded his veins—nothing sexual, nothing intimidating, just a pure, uncontained river of adrenaline surging through every seam of his existence.

His mind blanked and was awake suddenly, jumping from thought to thought as though he had no control over it. But then he realized—the demon, Naruto, was pegging through his mind, searching for the thing Sasuke wanted. The thing that wasn't war.

"G-get off of me." Sasuke tried to muster some of this new energy in an effort to push Naruto off of him, but he was almost helpless beneath the heated exchange of power between them. His blood was burning beneath his skin, and his head was pounding with something that wasn't pain—was it his heartbeat? His entire body was straining, aching for more of that delicious aura, distracting him from the fact the demon was undressing the part of him that _didn't_ need clothes. His mind.

"You want to be recognized," Naruto whispered against him, and the words tingled on Sasuke's lips like a spell of their own. "You want to be powerful and wise…" _Just like how I was._ The wistful thought flew through Sasuke's mind before he could realize it wasn't his own.

And before he knew it, he was overwhelmed. Memories invaded his sight before he had the chance to recognize them for what they were, all painstakingly human compared to the devil against him.

A young boy in an ancient school of magic, struggling with basic spells. Books stacked high and torn from use—another boy—a tutor? Both of them in a dark room, sharing a kiss. That kiss deepening, a fumble of hands against damp fabric, sweet sighs and unversed touches.

With an unknown envy he couldn't delineate, Sasuke's chest tightened.

A flash of black stroked his consciousness as more images raided his vision, but this time with weight-bearing emotions. A giant fox—burning in the flames of demonic hell, eyes impatient and demanding. A village being plundered, Naruto making a pact.

The boy he saved was a prince.

The demon laughing, Naruto's breathing. And then…darkness. Loneliness. A game of waiting in which Naruto was the only player.

…

Had he been Naruto's light?

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was Naruto or his imagination when he felt his cloak loosen around his shoulders. He was shivering under the heat, and he couldn't focus. "I know what you want…" Naruto was saying against him and the implication brought him back to reality, to the present. To the hungry eyes before him, desperate for something Sasuke couldn't place.

"You want _me_ inside of you." The words were emphasized by a calloused hand finding the flesh of Sasuke's stomach, corrosive to not only his skin but to his inhibitions as well. He gasped at the feeling, and his breathing caught in his throat, his eyes opening to the reality of the fact he was being seduced by a demon.

And all at once, he panicked.

"Get off of me!" The familiar swell of his affinity for magic burned blue in his head, and he jerked himself upwards, shoving Naruto off him with a force he didn't know he had. He had always been lean and delicate, although not to the point where he couldn't physically defend himself. But when it came to this—this strange mind game that he couldn't seem to overcome—he was completely defenseless.

He struggled out from underneath Naruto and rolled to the side, yanking his cloak back around his shoulders and pulling his undershirt back down. He backed himself up against the door and glared as the demon smiled—an expression so genuine that it caught Sasuke off guard.

"You really don't know anything about the nine-tailed demonme, do you?"

Sasuke's grip tightened on his over-cloak, and he felt the air grow cold around him, the feverish heat that had bubbled inside of him fading as he put more distance between himself and Naruto. He suddenly felt as though he had lost the ability to speak, unable to answer the question honestly.

What _did_ he know?

Only what he had read, which wasn't much. The binding was said to be absolute, and the magi in control was supposed to _have_ control in any situation. But Sasuke couldn't stop the weighted anxiety that tingled around him, an invisible thread drawing him closer to the blond haired man crouched on his bed.

"What…_should_ I know?" It took a great deal of courage for him to ask, and he stood as firmly as he was able to, trying to look as confident as possible with his curiosity. He felt discouraged and naïve, as if he were in over his head and completely aware of it.

Naruto's smile turned slightly from something akin to charming to an expression more full of thoughtful reluctance. It made Sasuke nervous.

"What _do_ you know?" the demon asked, and the question was full of genuine curiosity.

Sasuke frowned and felt his muscles relax a little. Even though he was completely at odds with the figure in front of him, there was something about Naruto that was strangely honest. It wasn't something he knew for a fact, but it was something Sasuke could feel. And as someone valued for his intuition, he was reluctant to admit that he trusted Naruto despite his initial fear and suspicion.

"I know that you're indebted to me for summoning you here and that as the nine-tailed demon, you are very powerful," he explained. He wished he had more to say. There was a pregnant pause.

"You summoned me knowing only _that_?" Blue eyes widened, and Sasuke felt his stomach tighten.

"It wasn't my choice to summon you, so don't lecture me."

Naruto shifted on the bedding, letting his legs fall limp over the side, leaning back casually. He looked unaffected by Sasuke's tone.

"I wouldn't lecture you about something that is already said and done," he commented. "It's just surprising. And while I am the nine-tailed demon…my powers aren't what you think."

Sasuke stared, not willing to answer such an open ended statement. He waited for the blond to continue, blue eyes growing weary as he spoke on. "A demon can't act alone…and a human summons a demon because he can't act alone either. You summoned me because you can't handle the war, correct?"

Sasuke snorted. "My father can't handle the war," he amended.

Naruto searched his features with something that resembled understanding and perhaps even pity. It made Sasuke feel as though he wasn't the first person who had summoned a demon for someone else's sake. He was surprised at Naruto's next comment.

"Your wish can only be granted if you and I share the same will for it," he explained. "And since neither of us wants a war…winning one is more complicated than you merely requesting it and me obeying."

Sasuke stared disbelievingly, trying to understand what he had said, irritation claiming him as he took in the statement. "So that's it. You don't want a war, so I'm left with no alternatives?"

"You're so impatient." Naruto licked his lips, an innocent gesture that momentarily captivated Sasuke. "But that's alright, because I am too…" Blue eyes were taking him in again, seeing through him in a way that made him feel naked and exposed despite the fact he _wasn't._ "You don't want a war either, even if you've managed to convince yourself that you do, and yes, there are alternatives."

Sasuke waited for the demon to continue, anxious to hear his options. When the comment didn't come fast enough, he frowned and waved his hand, motioning for Naruto to continue.

"Hm." Naruto seemed amused at the action. "Are you willing to die for this country?"

Sasuke blinked and tilted his head sideways, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked dead serious. "If you're sincere about wanting to win this war, you have to be willing to die for it."

Sasuke stared for a minute and felt anxious butterflies take flight in his stomach. What had brought this ultimatum on?

Naruto seemed to feel Sasuke's internal aggression, because he sighed.

"It wouldn't have mattered much if you had summoned a lesser demon, but the fact that you got me puts a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. I know that, because when I was a human, I summoned the nine-tailed demon as well, and well," Naruto glanced up, eyes brimming with a sort-of regretful knowledge, "this was my sacrifice."

Sasuke tried to absorb that comment. "You…what?" He remembered Naruto saying before that demons were born human, but he hadn't believed it. Demons were known to be tricky, although…he could tell that the one in front of him wasn't as conniving as he had predicted.

"Well, when _I_ summoned the nine-tailed demon, it was to protect someone…" Naruto said, and then he frowned, scrunching his nose in distaste. "Which is why the price for me to fight a war is high. I don't really like people who don't value other people's lives," he concluded.

Sasuke stared, mouth slightly agape. A demon with…a conscience? He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, especially considering the demon was practically confessing to being human.

"How is there a price when _I_ summoned you here?" he growled, and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Those are the rules."

"What rules?" Sasuke glared.

"The rules you didn't bother reading before you yanked me out of time and space to obey your…brother, was it? You two smell similar." The demon leaned forward and inhaled. "You're more pure though—and more powerful."

If Sasuke could have backed up any further, he would have been bending physics by walking through a wall. He felt stupid. Of course there would be some sort of trade for something like assistance in a war. But there had to be something else—a catch? Because a demon summoned _did_ owe something to its master.

Naruto read his mind. "As long as our wills match, I can to do whatever you tell me," he explained, "but in sating your desires—if our wills _don't_ match_—_ you will owe me something in return."

Sasuke felt his skin prickle with the way 'desires' fell from the demon's lips, a seduction in itself. It was hard to imagine that the boy he had seen in Naruto's memories was the same demon standing in front of him. He nodded, slowly beginning to understand.

"What…are the prices?"

Blue eyes gleamed. "It all depends on what exactly you want from me." Naruto fell back onto the bedding, once again letting his hands wander along the smooth surface of the silk. Sasuke wondered if it had been so long that he had forgotten what the fabric had felt like against human skin but shook the thought away.

"I want you to help my father and brother in winning this war," he said directly. "What is the price for that?"

Naruto shifted to glance at Sasuke, and the room felt a few degrees colder.

"Death."

Sasuke stared, looking for some hint of a joke in the demon's expression. There was none. Naruto's lips were downturned, and his eyes were dull, as if he were willing Sasuke to understand the gravity of his request. And the weight was large, making the room feel heavy with practicality.

"Why?" was all Sasuke could manage, surprise evident in his tone.

Frowning, Naruto looked away, his voice soft when he decided to speak. "I already told you…I don't like people who don't value others' lives."

Not able to find the right words to say, Sasuke closed his mouth, pursing his lips together. A war _did_ take lives; he couldn't argue with that. And even though it made him angry, trading a life for a life did seem oddly logical, at least in dealing with a demon. Even so, he didn't want to cave and accept it so easily.

"Give me an alternative." he said, serious. He wasn't going to die for his father's whims.

Naruto let out a chuckle before raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He looked amused. "You're trying to get me to compromise?"

Sasuke didn't answer, because he didn't find the situation funny. Naruto turned his head away, smiling to himself while taking in the intricate patterns of a mural painted on the ceiling. "Not many people are brave enough to try and barter with a demon."

Sasuke snorted. "Then you know too many people who don't value their _own_ lives."

Naruto frowned and snapped his attention back, his amusement lost. "Knew," he corrected. "I haven't been summoned in centuries, you seem to forget. And the problem is that too many people value their own lives over others'."

Stepping forward in irritation, Sasuke's voice rose. "This isn't about you and what you think is right or wrong. Give me an alternative." It was a demand.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the tone, and he looked displeased, albeit still reluctantly holding onto his patience. He sat up from the bed and got to his feet casually, looking uncomfortable in the clothes Sasuke had given him. There was such a long pause before he spoke that Sasuke thought that he was being ignored.

"There is another way," Naruto said smoothly. "But it's even less agreeable than dying."

It almost sounded like a threat, this alternative, as the suggestion of it rolled off of Naruto's tongue as though he had never volunteered it before, or that it had never been accepted. Sasuke's stomach began to feel heavy as his nerves started up again, and he had to take a deep breath to get out any words. "What is it?"

Naruto's eyes met his, narrowed and turned a shade of ice blue Sasuke didn't recognize. They were focused and calm and serious—and everything dangerous that Sasuke imagined the demon to be.

"Take my place."

Sasuke felt confused again, but the look on the blond-haired demon's face was hint enough that there was no joking with what he had offered. But what did that _mean_? "You mean…like you did?" Visions of that giant fox from Naruto's human memories made a chill shoot up his spine.

"Yes. Become the nine-tailed demon. Trust me; it's a punishment worse than death. Although I would earn my freedom…"

Sasuke glared for a moment before he felt his anger ignite. "These choices are both ridiculous."

Naruto frowned. "Why do you think demons obey humans when they are summoned?" He asked, and it felt like a change of subject, even when Sasuke assumed it was related. He glanced to the side, not knowing the answer. Naruto continued before he had a chance to guess.

"There's something about humans…something about being _alive._" Naruto was walking towards him now, his figure moving like a panther seeking its prey, although his expression was completely relaxed. "You feel it when I'm near you, don't you? You feel me _taking_ from you and _giving_ to you…and making you want more of everything you feel inside…"

Sasuke felt weak as Naruto came closer, every bit of his explanation describing exactly what he went through each time they touched. The closer Naruto came to him, the more weak he felt, overpowered by sensations he could neither name nor describe. He let Naruto trace a finger down the arm of his cloak, lifting the end to reveal his pale hand and slender fingers within.

"You have something I want," Naruto said, and when his fingers grazed the top of Sasuke's hand, Sasuke jerked backwards, still unused to the tickling sensation that the action caused. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto who looked as calm and complacent as ever.

"And…what is that?"

The demon's eyes lowered, half lidded and honest. "Life."

Sasuke wasn't surprised, but the admission triggered something inside of him and made his heart beat a little faster.

"That and your power," Naruto's voice was husky. "To have been able to summon me…it makes me want _all_ of you…" Blue eyes sparkled again before returning to a lifeless cobalt. "But rules are rules. If you want death and destruction, the end result can only be fatal for you, and certainly not pleasurable for me."

"Pleasurable?" The word had caught Sasuke off guard, and he hesitated to assume what it meant. Naruto had already proven himself to be indubitably provocative, but Sasuke didn't know just how carnal the demon's own desires were. To be honest, he didn't know if the demon had an agenda at all, aside from granting whatever request Sasuke decided on.

"Why…me?" His voice came out softer than he would have liked, and with too much dependence. He wasn't asking why the sacrifice had to be his; that was obvious because he had summoned Naruto. But he couldn't erase the feeling inside of him that doubted that the nine-tailed demon in front of him, no—Naruto—would act the same way for any person who had managed to call him forth.

"You are the only one I can answer to," Naruto stated, his own voice reflecting the more human side of himself. Sasuke felt his heart tense when he saw the expression in Naruto's eyes change from something demanding to something more desperate, reminding him that life as a demon was an eternity of solitude. "You are the only one I can speak with…the only one I can touch…the only one I can _take_…"

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. _What?_

"So, if you trade me places…I'll win this war for you."

The way Naruto had spoken to him made him feel as though they were closer than a mere contract of summoning. It was strange, but he felt the same loneliness within himself that he saw in Naruto's eyes. But comparing himself to a demon was something naïve, despite the internal turmoil he felt. He snorted. "Who would agree to that?" he said bitterly. "You're a demon. There is no way in hell anyone would ever agree to something so ridiculous."

Naruto's expression grew grim, and he stepped away from Sasuke, once again allowing the magi to feel like there was air in the room left to breathe.

"Say what you want," the demon said defensively, "but in the end, there are only two options for you to choose from."

"Get out of my room," Sasuke said, his voice icy. He felt embarrassed and insulted, even if a bigger part of him recognized an attraction for the human-part of the demon. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced to the door and back.

"What?"

"I said get out of my room. I don't want you near me."

Naruto's eyes widened before he frowned and huffed. "_You_ summoned me here."

"And you have to obey me. Get. Out."

Sasuke even made an effort to hold the door open, adding more incentive to the demand. Death or some kind of conversion to becoming a demon? It was absurd. He glared and tapped his fingers, feeling offended and angry.

"As you wish," the demon stated shortly, and in moments, Naruto was gone from his room, looking more irate than Sasuke would have preferred considering he was a demon. But he was angry himself—at the fact that Naruto had even offered such a resolution and also at the fact his family was depending on him.

It wasn't fair that he had been put in such a situation with an ultimatum that he didn't want for a war he didn't even agree with. It was over land and resources and all about spreading the Uchiha name—about his family becoming more powerful and attaining more recognition. The same reasons this war was occurring had driven him away so long ago, and he hated the fact that now _he_ had to pay the price.

He twisted to the side as he heard someone shuffle to his door, and he frowned, agitated. "I told you to go away—"

"Sasuke, sir." It was a soldier, accompanied by a chambermaid, and he let out a short breath,

"What is it?" As he searched their faces, he realized that something wasn't right—they looked anxious and hurried, and suddenly Sasuke's agitation dwindled.

"It's your brother…" the soldier said, and the blood ran cold through Sasuke's veins.

"What about him?"

The soldier glanced to the chambermaid long enough to debate what to say before Sasuke growled, "Out with it!"

"You should come with us."

Sasuke felt every thread of emotion in his body tangle painfully as a bad feeling overcame him, and he hesitated before following them out of his quarters, forgetting that the demon named Naruto even existed.

* * *

"It's not as bad as it seems," Fugaku said, although the tone of his voice was at odds with his comment. Sasuke sat at Itachi's bedside, his elbows resting on the comforter, his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't understand how this happened," Sasuke's mother said, and he could hear her voice beginning to waver. In all truth, Sasuke didn't either. Itachi was the best swordsman in their country, and he shouldn't have been bested so easily on a simple reconnaissance mission. As leader of the army and in the rules of inheriting the crown, it was his duty to lead their armies into battle. And even though he had only left to recover information about the villages they were invading, it had been his responsibility as the oldest son to return unharmed with useful information.

"It's not a matter of skill," the war commander's first general Kisame said. He was standing to Fugaku's right hand side, and he looked calm for the situation.

Sasuke let his head sink lower, trying to understand that comment. If the opponents were weaker than Itachi…then his heart hadn't been in it. Not even _Itachi_ wanted this war?

Itachi groaned and turned his head to the side, hissing as he inhaled, and fell back into the deep slumber that had overtaken him nearly an hour before.

Sasuke frowned.

"This war is a mistake," he stated.

The room was quiet before his father spoke. "Someone who knows nothing about politics or worldly economics could never be expected to understand."

Sasuke flared, his eyes narrowing and his hands moving to free his lips a bit. "Those things have nothing to do with it! It's about this nation and its resources. Itachi has never lost in a battle—and this wasn't even a battle! Don't you think it's a sign?"

His father grunted, not willing to answer. Itachi's head came to the side again, and he slowly opened his eyes to his father. Although initially hazy, they soon cleared and were filled with determination. "I need to speak to Sasuke." His eyes were pallid and puffy, a sign of blood loss. His voice was raspy as well, as if he was making a great effort to speak at all.

Fugaku sounded irritated. "He's right in front of you."

"Alone."

There was an uncertain pause before the small crowd in the room decided to obey his wishes and sifted out, leaving Sasuke mildly surprised and more concerned then before. His brother was the one person who had always valued him and seeing him as injured as he was made him lose his fight.

The door clicked closed, and Sasuke shifted so that his could better meet his brother's gaze.

"You are a good person, Sasuke," he said, and Sasuke frowned. He knew his brother wasn't going to die from his injuries, but he didn't like his brother sounding so…final.

"It was unfair for me to put pressure on you to summon a demon."

The comment was so far from what Sasuke had expected that he merely nodded, not knowing what else to say. Itachi smirked a bit before looking to the ceiling. "I should have warned you before father went and tracked you down," he went on. "To be honest, I have doubted this war from the beginning."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the admission, but he let them settle as he made a comment. "You've waited a long time to say something."

Itachi chuckled, and it was a bittersweet sound. He was quiet for a few minutes, and Sasuke took him in, a strange feeling beginning to tickle his mind. The person he had always looked up to…was just as afraid of their father as he was. It was amusing in a way, but he couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Sasuke…have you asked anything of the demon yet?"

Blue eyes pierced Sasuke's mind's eye, and he sat up, shaking his head. Itachi nodded and looked thoughtful.

"I know I'm not in the position to do this, and it is selfish but…"

Sasuke glanced down at him, curious as to what his older brother would ask.

"I don't want to win this war. I want it to never begin."

The comment was so full of raw honesty that it made Sasuke's breath catch. He had never heard his brother so serious. Itachi continued.

"Father is being pressured by the council, and I just…can't. Even if it means defying him. The lives at stake aren't worth it."

_I don't like people who don't value others' lives._

Naruto's words tickled Sasuke's mind.

"What…are you asking me?"

It took a moment for Itachi to glance up at him, his eyes focused. "To do what you think is right," he said, and then he added, "And if you agree with me, for you to know that you have someone who will support that decision."

Sasuke opened his mouth, only to close it again. How could he tell Itachi that his relations with the demon had soured, or even mention what his options as Naruto's summoner were? While he respected his brother for being as brave as he was, he felt like a little kid trying to find strength of his own.

"I—"

"Life is an amazing thing, Sasuke," Itachi said softly. "I may only be saying this because of the fact mine was almost lost, but…you should listen," Itachi directed. Sasuke's lips firmed, and he went silent, wondering what had his brother speaking so freely, so uncharacteristically.

"The most important thing you can do is protect what you have," he started. "When you lose it, you realize how important it was. And to lose your _life_…"

Itachi's words were beginning to strike a chord within Sasuke. Naruto had said something like that…about wanting life. About how he had traded his own to protect someone else…and in turn became the nine-tailed demon…

"Do you think that," Sasuke interrupted, and it seemed to surprise Itachi because his voice sounded so genuine. "Do you think that some sacrifices are small in comparison to saving the lives of others?"

Itachi smiled after some thought. "If you had jumped in front of me and gotten pierced instead," he pointed to the bandages around his belly, "later, would you have wished you hadn't? That I had been injured?"

Sasuke paused. No. He would never think that. "I…would always protect you," he admitted.

"If you do something that's true to yourself, the consequences don't matter. They're _your_ consequences, so you should cherish them and learn from them." Itachi rubbed his stomach. "This scar will always remind me to fight for things that are important and not trivial."

Sasuke nodded and felt a new energy come over him, as if his brother had inadvertently made up his mind for him. His brother was always a voice of reason, even if Sasuke liked to think he could do things on his own. Now he just felt stubborn and selfish.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, and his brother nodded, already beginning to nod off.

"Yes, but I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Sasuke smiled, and a few moments later the door to Itachi's room opened, his father impatiently striding in. "Is he asleep?"

Sasuke nodded, although the answer was obvious. His father frowned. "What did he want to talk with you about?" he asked, and his voice was skeptical.

Sasuke stood up and regained his composure, feeling less like a child in front of the aged figure of his father. "He just gave me some advice," Sasuke said, and he strode past his father, walking briskly out of the room.

It was rare that he shed his pride, and while he only felt the courage to do it because of his brother, he wanted to find the demon he had summoned and take responsibility for his actions.

* * *

"You have to obey me, even if you don't want to," Sasuke said stubbornly, and he stood in his room, the first place he had searched. He had wandered the castle with such dedication that his legs felt tired, but he didn't want to waste his energy thinking about it. "So when I say show yourself, I mean _show_ yourself!"

He was met with silence, and the feeling of remorse he'd had was quickly dying away. How was he supposed to go through with apologizing to the demon if Naruto wouldn't even stop playing invisible? It made Sasuke angry, thinking that it was on purpose. Ready to storm around the castle for the second time, Sasuke clenched his teeth and from behind him, a voice startled him.

"You don't have to be so demanding, you know," Naruto said softly. "And besides, you told me to get out."

Sasuke whipped around and saw Naruto sitting on the outer ledge of his opened window, hands crossed against his chest, expression hinting at irritation. Sasuke felt his stomach to a flip flop, and his courage was suddenly lost, even if his mind _was_ clearer.

"I was angry," he explained, though not with any sort of sensitivity.

"You were mean."

Sasuke glared.

There was a pause before Naruto lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's, seeming somewhat satisfied that the magi hadn't argued that point. It wasn't an admission, but it was close enough.

"I've made up my mind," Sasuke stated, and he glanced away from Naruto's intense gaze, reluctant to shed his pride.

"I will…give my life to you…" the words sounded so full of discomfort, "if you stop this war."

He waited for a response but heard none. After what felt like hours he glanced up, surprised to see that Naruto was right in front of him—curious and quiet. "_Stop_ the war?" he asked.

Sasuke felt his skin prickle under Naruto's gaze, and he couldn't look into those cerulean eyes—now so hungry that he felt he _would_ be eaten alive if he pulled his vision upward. "I…don't want this war."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment, analytical and calm. His sapphire eyes were full of an energy that undressed Sasuke's very nature with a single glance.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, and the demon frowned, looking reluctant.

"It's not the same if you don't want me to _win_ it for you, you know," he said, and Sasuke shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" He was frustrated. The tension between them was startling. Why was the demon delaying?

"You don't want a war…meaning you want to protect people," Naruto stated, and Sasuke hesitated before nodding.

"Would you…_give_ yourself to me, for your people?"

Sasuke didn't miss the satisfaction in Naruto's voice as head drifted closer, lips latching on to the upper part of his neck which had been left exposed. That same burning energy ignited between them again, that give and take Naruto had mentioned—only it made Sasuke feel weak and _wanted_ and complete.

"I want…" he couldn't even say it, because he didn't know what _it_ was. "I want to protect them."

Naruto kissed the spot he had found on Sasuke's neck and brought himself back, looking powerful and staid as he sought to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Naruto said, and his eyelashes fell over his vision like lush canopies, mesmerizing in their own way. "And when you say it that way, as desirable as you are, it makes me want to reward you."

Sasuke shook his head, confused and beginning to feel the irritation of not knowing what went on inside Naruto's head. "What are you saying to me?"

"That there is one other way," he said, his tone serious and his eyes burning with an impatient sort of declaration. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, confused. "An _alternative_, or so you called it."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Why hadn't Naruto mentioned it _before_? "What is it?"

Naruto leaned down and brushed his cheek against Sasuke's, planting his lips next to his ear. His lips brushed Sasuke's earlobe, and hot puffs of air made Sasuke tingle, the chemistry between them like a burning fire atop placid water.

"When you tell me you would sacrifice yourself for your people…it changes things." Naruto's lips moved briskly along his skin. "Who wouldn't want to satisfy a man of your power who coincidentally," Naruto dragged a finger up the fabric that covered Sasuke's chest, stopping to swirl it over his left pectoral, "also has a heart of gold? I'm not as complicated as you might think…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in the musky scent of the demon before him, feeling hypnotized by his actions, even if his words were less than seductive.

"And so I won't make you take my place," he continued, and Sasuke's eyes flew open as he went on, "if you choose to take my power instead."

Naruto slid back, their eyes meeting, and Sasuke frowned. "What are you saying? I have no intention of becoming the nine-tailed demon."

"You drive me crazy," Naruto groaned, a playful irritation in his voice. "I have no intention of making you the nine-tailed demon. When I say 'give you my power' I mean, _'give you my power'." _Naruto pushed forward slowly and Sasuke felt slim hips come forward against his own, making his breath catch in his throat. The demon's goal was obvious, but Sasuke wanted him to say it.

"E-explain what you mean…" It wasn't like him to act so stupid. But he wanted to hear something—_anything_ from those tempting lips in front of him that explained just _what_ was going to be given…and just _what _was going to be taken.

Naruto smirked and licked his lips, watching Sasuke with satisfaction as his own eyes traced the movement. "Agree to inherit my power to end this war on your own and live your human life. There is only one catch, and trust me, after tonight, it won't seem like a catch at all." His voice was like a sultry song only the two of them could understand, and Sasuke frowned, caught off guard.

"What catch?"

Naruto tamed that mouth by sweeping his lips across them, just enough to make Sasuke want more. "It's that give and take. Take all of me now…and when your life here on this earth ends, come spend the eternity with me in the world beyond."

"Stop speaking in riddles—"

"Just give _in_ already…" Naruto whispered against him, and the words themselves were seduction. Sasuke's eyes fell closed, and he felt like the words were a spell, making him needy and full of desire.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto's hips came against his. He remembered a man who had sacrificed himself to save a loved one and lonely eyes that matched his own, and he said, "I—a-alright—" He let Naruto's lips overtake his own. It was a soft kiss, one that didn't last long enough.

A tongue traced a heated path up to his ear, and he let his head fall back, willing himself to enjoy the sensations he had agreed to. It wasn't as though it was difficult.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed that he was being backed up into a wall until he collided with it, and he twisted his head in a fevered frenzy to find Naruto's lips with his own. Submitting to the sensation was so much easier than denying it—every touch from the demon in front of him was like a fiery blaze, burning him with a powered lust and frustration he couldn't compare to anything he had ever felt.

"What…do you want, Magi?" Naruto whispered against him, and Sasuke let out a terse breath as calloused hands unsnapped the button of his cloak, his protective symbols glowing bright red in response.

"Sasuke," he breathed. "Call me Sasuke."

Naruto licked the seam of his bruised lips, and Sasuke attempted to find that tongue with his own, only to be disappointed when the demon pulled away. Sasuke opened his eyes, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest, wondering why Naruto had stopped. After all, he had finally given in, hadn't he?

It was the look on Naruto's face that made his anger cease—soft eyes and a sincere expression, all mixed with a heated craving that couldn't be ignored.

"You're mine."

The world spun in a circle and turned upside down. Or that's how it seemed.

Sasuke felt small and weightless as the demon whipped him around, sliding him back across the silk coverlet of the bed behind him and raking open the buttons of his shirt. The movements made Sasuke come out of his spell, and his hands shot over Naruto's as they gripped the waistband of his pants.

"Are you ready for me?" Naruto's voice was irreligiously sensual. Caught between his body aching to scream 'yes' and his practicality whispering a hollow 'no,' Sasuke finally let his mind go blank. Any clever retort he would've made was drowned out by the overwhelming voice of his body demanding him to give in. That hot mouth found a sensitive bit of flesh on his chest, and his head fell backward, a hoarse _oooh_ escaping his throat.

"I told you from the very beginning, Sasuke…" Naruto traced possessive kisses down Sasuke's lean chest and abdomen, pausing to let his fingers weave around the waistband of the formal silk trousers beneath him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and allowed them to narrow, trying to take in the demon above him, confused as to what he was referring to. "Told me what?" he asked, trying to recall.

Naruto smirked and yanked a drawstring upward, and Sasuke felt his body tense. "That you wanted me inside of you."

Shivers ran the length of Sasuke's spine, and sparks fired inside his mind as he lost the practical part of himself to the carnal desires within. Those words had sent something loose inside of him, and he jerked his hips upward, his mind surging red as his decision to give in overwhelmed him, leaving him completely submissive to a demon and a night that would change everything he knew about his life...and change everything he had ever intended for his fate.

* * *

"I don't know if I can forgive my sons for deceiving me," Fugaku stated, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "But…this land has never seen more prosperous times."

He was standing on the outer balcony of the main castle terrace, staring out over the horizon, where the villages seemed to stretch farther than the eye could see. It was early morning, and there was a cool breeze making the flags of the Uchiha Empire wave enthusiastically. From behind the older man, Sasuke ignored a thoughtful glance from his brother.

It had been nearly three months since he had inherited the power of the nine-tailed demon, and it had taken him that long to fix the wrongs that had created the war and transform them into the rights that could end it. In the end, people had managed to believe that his power was that of a true sorcerer's, but it was obvious that Itachi, who was staring at him calmly under the morning sun, was not so easily convinced.

"War is never good for prosperity," Sasuke said simply, and he turned, prepared to go back into the castle. Even with the war ended, he felt the strain of being incomplete, though he couldn't quite name the reason.

Fingers paler than his own encircled his upper arm, and he turned, his eyes narrowing at his brother. Their eyes met, and Sasuke let out a small breath, feeling deceitful that he hadn't told his brother about anything that involved his new source of power.

"Another day, Itachi," he stated, and their father passed behind them mindlessly, off to do the tasks of great kings and socialites. When he had disappeared from sight and hearing, Itachi tugged at Sasuke's arm again, this time drawing an irritated glance.

"He's going to want it back," he said carefully, and Sasuke's eyes widened for only a minute before they returned to their withdrawn expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and he shook himself free, walking a few paces ahead towards the entrance.

Itachi's voice was cold and serious. "That demon…will want his powers back. He'll come back for you and for what you took."

Sasuke stopped for a moment, the words settling in his mind. He frowned and turned his head to his brother, never afraid of a challenge. And from what he remembered, he hoped that returning the power was as indecent as obtaining it.

"I look forward to it."

He memorized the look of surprise that shot through his brother's features and turned to go inside to seek the comfort of his private study—the one that had been moved from his outer dwelling to the castle not three weeks previous.

He ended up there fast enough and bolted the door behind him. He walked casually to the desk he was so familiar with and popped open the top, withdrawing a piece of paper written in the language of spells.

It was the only memento Sasuke had of Naruto, since he had disappeared after that night nearly three months ago.

A crumpled piece of paper with a promise.

_You belong to me._

* * *

**a/n:** Hurray for one shots. I'm sure it seems like I haven't been writing at all but this little guy took all of my attention, lol. Thank you very much for reading and if you are interested in the unedited version you can find it on my LJ or on Ochiba. (I'm sure you've probably guessed that it is NC-17). Those links are on my profile page and also here:

**Ochiba:** www . ochiba . net / writing / 658 / 1 /

**LJ:** jotsalot . livejournal . com /


End file.
